RAIN
by Aqiumo
Summary: Dulu aku membenci hujan… Tapi karenamu, hujan adalah moment terindah bagiku


**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Aqiumo present**

**Pairing: Gaara X Hinata H **

**Rated T **

**Genre: Drama & Hurt/Comfort ( tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk genre lain masuk)**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit aneh, karena ini adalah hasil imijinasi saya saat hujan turun.**

**Warning : OOC. Geje, cerita gantung, EYD buruk, dan kekurangan yang masih banyak lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

**RAIN**

**Dulu aku membenci hujan…**

**Tapi karenamu, hujan adalah moment terindah bagiku**

Hujan di Kota Suna akhirnya tiba juga, ini adalah saat yang paling aku benci. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa keluar disaat hujan seperti ini ataupun bukannya aku lebih suka cuaca yang sangat panas. Ini karena suatu hal, yaitu musim hujan adalah saat dimana semua kenangan buruk itu terjadi padaku. Ibuku tercinta, beliau pergi meninggalkanku serta anikiku diasaat kami masih memerlukan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Saat itu bulan oktober dimana hujan tengah menyerang kota Suna. Dan ibuku tidak pernah mengucapkan apaun saat ia meninggalkan kami hanya berdua. Beliau tidak kuat membiayai hidup sebagai orang tua tunggal dikarenakan ayahku lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan kekasih barunya yang jauh lebih muda. Entahlah, akupun tidak tau setan apa yang sedang merasuki pikiran ibuku saat itu. Yang jelas sejak hari itu sampai sekarang aku tidak tau dimana keberdaan ibu.. lebih tepatnya mantan ibuku. Aku yakin, ia tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah mencari tahu keberadaanku saat ini. Bukan hanya itu moment yang membuatku membenci hujan, anikiku… Sekarang saatnya ia yang meninggalkanku. 2 tahun lalu, anikiku mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang menjemput kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah tahu siapa dan bagaiman rupa dari gadis itu. Dia hanya pernah menjelaskan bahwa gadis yang bisa memikat hatinya itu adalah gadis yang berbeda dari semua gadis yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Seorang gadis yang lembut dan baik. Klise sekalikan? dan kesederhanannya itu yang membuat eksistensinya diakui oleh anikiku. Tapi sayangnya, mereka harus terpisah oleh maut. Mereka berdua tewas seketika saat kecelakaan itu. Gadis yang aku tak tahu namanya itu, langsung dibawa oleh keluarganya, sedangkan aku sendiri meratapi nasibku yang sekarang ditinggal seorang diri. Aku benci hujan, hujan adalah kesialan bagiku. Dan karena hujanpun, hari ini aku harus berada ditempat ini. Berteduh dibawah bangunan lama yang cukup bersih. Orang-orang yang memandangiku tak aku pedulikan, mungkin karena bajuku yang kotor dan lebam-lebam dimukaku atau karena aku mulai menggil kedinginan. Salahkan saja Kiba yang mengajakku untuk mengadu otot dengan sekolah sebelahku. Ya begini hasilnya… Aku harus menggigil kedinginan dan aku harus terus ada dalam ketidak pastian ini menunggumu.

Tapi aku pernah menyukai hujan, saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Gadis yang menurutku aneh dan kikuk. Saat itu, momentnya sama dengan saat ini hanya saja kehadiranmu yang membuat semuanya berbeda. Kau datang dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna krem yang sederhana. Saat itu, entah mengapa mataku tidak bisa teralihkan dari dirimu. Wajahmu yang teduh, matamu yang bening dan indah serta surai panjangmu yang berwarna biru tapi sedikit ungu, mungkin indigo aku menyebutnya. Hal itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu. _Love at the first sight_.. cih aku tidak pernah termakan oleh cerita-cerita picisan yang menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal dan sangat membosankan itu. Tapi saat itu, aku mulai mempercayai mantera cinta pada pandangan pertama karena semua itu terjadi padaku. Mungkin saat itu kau merasa risih dan jengah saat aku terus memandangku dengan mataku yang dihiasi lingkar mata hitam, salahkan saja mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selalu saja menghampiriku, sehingga insomnia menjadi sahanatku saat malam. Karena percaya atau tidak, aku sangat takut pada mimpi buruk yang selalu memutar-mutar kenangan buruk tentang ibuku dan anikiku. Aku lebih memilih terjaga semalan daripada harus menyaksikan mereka mendatangiku lagi. Itu sangat menakutkan. Kembali padamu, matamu yang bening bergerak-gerak gelisah saat aku tetap memandangmu dengan tajam. Aku menyadarinya, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hannyalah bisa memandangimu saja.

"A…ano ke… kenapa kau me..memandangiku seperti itu? A..apa ada yang sa..salah denganku?" kau bertanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi suaramu yang indah itu, mampu membawaku kembali kedunia nyata.

"Hn." Aku menjawab dengan singkat sambil tetap saja memperhatikanmu yanbg mulai mengecek apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu. "Bajumu terlalu tipis umtuk udara saat ini."

"_Nani? _Ah.. _gomenasai _a.. aku memang tidak tau bi..bila akan turun hujan. Jadinya aku tidak ada persiapan." Kau meminta maaf padaku, padahal itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Itulah yang membuat dirimu aneh dan menarik dimataku. Kekikukanmu, kegagapanmu yang terkesan malu-malu dan suramu yang indah saat berbicara menjadikan magnet tersendiri bagiku.

"Hn."

"E..Eto a..apa yang terjadi pada wa..wajahmu itu?" kau bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara sekali keluar dari bibir ranum dan mungilmu.

"Berkelahi." Kau berjengit dan kulihat wajahmu tersirat sedikit rasa takut. Kita berdua terdiam cukup lama dan mendengarkan suara hujan yang tetap mengguyur tanah Suna. Aku mulai tidak suka dengan keheningan ini. Aneh, padahal aku sangat membenci jika Kiba ataupun Kankuro berisik membicarakan hal yang tidak penting bagiku. Tapi saat bersammau, aku selalu igin mendengar suar gagapmu itu. _The Miracle Of Love _lucukan?

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanyaku mencoba menghilanghkan kesunyian itu.

"E..Eto.. oh ya aku hampir lupa. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Sa..sampai jumpa" kaupun membungkuk dan bergegas pergi menembus hujan tanpa menggunkan payung. Gadis aneh.

Dan hari inipun aku disini, menunggu kau datang dan berbincang denganku meskipun itu adalah hal yang tidak penting. Hahaha.. aku merasa otakku sudah tidak waras, menunggu disaat hujan seperti ini dan menunggu suatu hal yang tak pasti. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakanmu, tapi eksistensi dan suaramu yang indah selalu saja terbayang dimimpiku. Jika dulu aku selalu terjaga karena mimpi buruk, maka sejak hari itu aku selalu ingin tidur di alam mimpi karena hanya saat itu aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Ah.. akhirnya kau datang juga, mungkin Kami-sama tengah baik padaku sehingga harapnku untuk bertemu denganmu dikabulkan olehnya. Padahal aku selalu berpikir bahwa Kami-sama sangat sensitive padaku, terbukti orang-orang yang aku sayangi akan meninggalkanku. Kau datang dengan aura yang tetap sama, menenangkan dan juga damai. Baju yang sama yang kau pakai saat kita pertama bertemu, mungkin itu akan menjadi pakaian favoritku.

"Hai!", kau menyapaku sambil tersenyum. Semburat merah menghiasi pipimu yang sedikit chubby menggemaskan. Seperti boneka hidup bagiku.

"Hn."

"Ka..kau berkelahi lagi?"

"Hn."

" Ja..jangan seperti i..itu. Anikimu pas..pasti tidak suka." Katamu sambil menatapku miris. Aku sedikit kaget saat kau mengatakan tentang aniki.

"Bagaimana kau tau bahwa aku memiliki aniki?" tanyaku padamu. Dan kau hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Jawab!" suaraku meniggi beberapa oktav. Entah mengapa aku seperti itu, yang kutahu aku hanya merasa penasaran dengan perkataanmu yang tadi yang membawa-bawa tentang anikiku. Aku tahu dia merasa ketakutan saat mendengar suaru yang meninngi, sedikit rasa bersalah singgah di hatiku. Kenapa aku selalu membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman saat bersamaku.

" E..Eto ka..karena aku ha..hanya menerka saja", jawabmu. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku tanda bahwa aku tidak mengerti tentang jawabanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa menebak dan tepat pada sasaran. Dan kita berduapun mulai bisa berbicara dengan santai walaupun sering terjadi keheningan. Dan mataku tidak pernah lepas dari wajah ayumu.

"_Aishiteru_", entah apa yang ada di otakku sehingga aku berani mengatakan itu. Aku melirik ekspresimu, matamu yang bening membelalak dengan sempurna. Gaun kremmu yang selalu kau pakai saat kita bertemu sedikit tersingkap. Aku tau kau benar-benar kaget. Mungkin kau berpikir aku gila, kita hanya pernah bertemu beberapa hari dan aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" kau berteriak dengan keras. Menggundang perhatian orang-orang disekitar kita.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya sedikit menahan emosiku. Apa aku seburuk itukah sehingga kau berteriak menolakku. Rahangku mengeras melihat tatapan matamu. Kurasa kau jijik padaku atau kau ketakutan padaku.

"Kita berbeda. Dan aku disini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu!" kau mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi yang bekum pernah aku dengar darimu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita berbeda? Apa?" aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Kugesek rambut merah bataku dengan sedikit kasar untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan dirimu, apanya yang berbeda dari kita. Kau hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu dengan lemah, dan liquid bening mengalir dari pelupuk matamu ke area pipimu yang tidak lagi dihiasi rona merah yang aku sukai. "JAWAB!" aku mendorongmu hingga punggungmu menabrak tembok bangunan tua itu, aku yakin pasti semua orang tengah melihat pertekaran kami dan aku tidak peduli, persetan dengan mereka semua. Aku mengurungmu diantara dinding dan tubuhku agar kau tidak bisa lari. Mata jadeku menatap tajam wajahmu yang lebih memilih melihat kearah lantai seolah lantai itu lebih menarik perhatianmu Lagi-lagi kau tidak menjawab, hanya gelengan kepala yang kuterima. Kekesalanku semakin bertambah, aku lalu menarik kasar dagumu dan kulumat bibirmu dengan kasar. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain ini hanya tentang kita berdua. Bibirmu benar-benar dingin, apa kau kedinginan hingga bibirmu sangat dingin. Kau memberontak ingin melepaskan dirimu padaku, tapi aku tidak mau, kupagut bibirmu agar kau tahu seberapa tersiksanya diriku akan perasaan ini, disaat kau bilang bahwa kita berbeda.

PLAKK! Tamparan keras menerjang pipiku, kutatap kau dengan tatapanku yang semakin gelap, aku marah padamu. Rasanya ingin kucekik lehermu karena aku begitu mencintaimu.

"Sasori-kun akan kecewa padamu Gaara. Dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, karena Sasori-kun ingin kau bahagia. Jangan pernah menyesali kehidupan ini, karena Kami-sama akan selalu bersamamu. Bahagialah demi Sasori-kun", dan kau mengecup lembut pipiku. Aku tertegun, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang anikiku? Aku menatapmu, dan kaupun pergi melangkah menjauh. "_Sayonara _Gaara." Kaupun menghilang dengan sejuta pertanyaan dikepalaku.

Hari ini hujan tidak turun, tapi awan mendung selalu menhiasi langit Kota Suna. Kuharap hujan turun, agar aku bisa bertemu dirimu. Akupun lupa tidak menanyakan siapa namamu. Tak kenal maka tak sayang, pepatah bodoh. Buktinya walaupun aku tidak mengetahui siap dirimu aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan Suna dengan malas, saat aku melewati Universitas Suna, universitas dimana kakaku menuntut ilmu sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawanya. Universitas yang selalu menjadi kebanggan anikuku. Aku melihat dua buah foto dengan ratusan bunga menghiasi didepannya. Dengan tulisan MEMPERINGATI 2 TAHUN MENINGGALNYA SABAKU NO SASORI DAN HYUGA HINATA. SEMOGA KALIAN TETAP BERSAMA DI ALAM SANA. Aku tertegun, mataku tak bisa berkedip, aniki dan gadi itu

"Hi..Hi..Hinata," akhirnya aku tahu namamu. Sorot mata yang sama, senyum yang sama dan eksepresi yang sama. Jadi dia adalah gadis yang mampu menjerat anikiku. Air mataku turun bebas, aku mengingat kata-katanya dengan jelas. "Kita berbeda. Dan aku disini hanya ingin berbicara padamu!´'

" Sasori-kun akan kecewa padamu Gaara. Dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, karena Sasori-kun ingin kau bahagia. Jangan pernah menyesali kehidupan ini, karena Kami-sama akan selalu bersamamu. Bahagialah demi Sasori-kun"

Karena kau adalah kekasihnya, dan aku mencintai kekasih anikiku sendiri dan dia sudah tidak ada 2 tahun yang lalu. Oh Kami-sama, apakah kau begitu membenciku sehingga kau membuat sebuah permainan pada perasaanku ini. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi nasibku. Dadaku begitu sesak dan sakit, ingin rasanya aku mencabutnya agar aku tak merasakan sakit ini lagi. Aku menagis, aku menangis menangisi kehidupanku. Aku menangis tesedu-sedu tanpa memperdulikan orang lain, hatiku sesak, hatiku hancur. MENCINTAI ARWAH KEKASIH ANIKIKU

**Jangan pernah menyesali kehidupan ini, karena Kami-sama akan selalu bersamamu**

**END**

Geje bangetkan? Sorry ini adalah imajinasi liarku waktu jalan-jalan pas ujan. Maaf saya author baru…

Jadi malu karena ceritanya geje hehehe

Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca

Jaa!


End file.
